


Armor Trouble

by Slaskia



Series: Misfortunate Events [4]
Category: Halo
Genre: Armor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If my Halo characters existed in the Real World...a certain duo would be forever banned from operating household applicances....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor Trouble

Sl’askia headed to the kitchen after a hard days work, thinking about making dinner.  Once there she stopped in her tracks in puzzlement.  _Odd…why are the dishwasher trays out?_   She thought as she wandered over, preparing to put them back into the dishwasher. 

“Um…mistress…,”  A voice said timidly behind her.  Sl’askia turned to see one of her Sangheili characters, Runi ‘Gotern, peeking around the corner with a guilty look on his face.  Immediately she got a bad feeling.  “I would not use the dishwasher…” 

“Why not?”  Sl’askia asked hesitantly. 

“Because…um…,”  Sani ‘Hilvum, one of her other Sangheili characters, continued for Runi.  “How do we explain it….” 

“We thought it would be good to do something nice for the Shipmaster…for once…,”  Runi managed.  “So we….thought we clean his armor.” 

Sl’askia could already tell where _this_ was going.  She put her hand on her head as she said.  “Let me guess…you tried to use the dishwasher to clean it….” 

“Uh huh…We originally wanted to use the washing machine, but the armor would not all fit in it: it all fit in the dishwasher though!” Runi said. 

“Unfortunately…it…started making funny noises shortly after we started it….”  Sani admitted. 

“So I have a broken dishwasher….” Sl’askia grumbled. 

“Actually it gets worse….”  Runi said hesitantly. 

“Oh great….how?” 

“Well um…we do not think the delicate instruments in the armor took too well to the water…” 

“Or the detergent…”  Sani added. 

She blinked, not believing what she was hearing.  “You idiots…don’t you guys have some kind of standard procedure for cleaning your armor?” 

“Yes, but that would have taken too long and we wanted to be sure to do a good job with it.”  Runi said. 

“Well…you sure did a _good_ job on this!”  Sl’askia growled. “So where is his armor now?” 

“One of Scy’s characters took it, to attempt to fix it,”  Runi replied.  The pair of Sangheili both adopted pleading looks on their faces as they send in unison.  “Please do not tell the Shipmaster about this!” 

Sl’askia thought a moment, considering, a part of her wondering just how the pair got a hold of Rtas’ armor in the first place:  she decided she didn’t want to know.  “Alright, I won’t, but on one condition, _two_ actually.”  She said finally. 

“Name them.”  The pair said in unison. 

“First, until I get the dishwasher fixed or replaced, you are both on dish washing duty.” 

“Ewww….”  Sani whined but Runi elbowed him. 

“The second, is that you are both hereby _banned_ from using any electronic equipment in this house!” 

Both Sangheili jaws dropped in horror.  “Th…that…include the TV?”  Runi asked. 

“Yes it does.” 

“But…but…I am close to beating Smash Bros on Adventure mode!”  Runi whined. 

“Tough.” Sl’askia growled. 

“And…and what am I going to do without my soaps!?”  Sani complained. 

“Oh lords…I can assure you that you can live without _that_ crap!” 

Both Sangheili were now crying, muttering about how unfair this punishment was.  Sl’askia rolled her eyes then shoved two Sangheili-sized pacifiers into their mouths.  “Oh shut up you big babies and take your punishment like men.”  With that she walked out of the room. 

Sani and Runi looked at each other.  “You think we can scream character abuse, maybe get ourselves new owners?”  Sani asked after pulling out the pacifier. 

Runi pulled out his own pacifier and thought a moment.  “Never work…the Arbiter has tried multiple times to get a restraining order on her due to the abuse she puts him through and she does not even _own_ him!”


End file.
